Being A Test Subject
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Zexion is tinkering in the lab and Roxas wants to help, but the bluenette doesn't need it.  When Roxas recalls something he had seen Zexion and Vexen do numerous times and asks to help with that, Zexion agrees.  Freindship ZekuRoku, potions gone wrong. :D


"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Zexion sighed. He really didn't feel like dealing with Roxas at the moment. He was busy doing something very important.

"For the last time, XIII, no. Now leave."

"Aww, c'mon, why? I just want to help!"

"If you want to help then you would leave me alone, because you being here bothering me is not helping at all." Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't there anything I can help with?" Zexion sighed again. Roxas was stubborn. He knew the blonde wouldn't leave him alone anytime soon if he kept saying no. But he honestly couldn't think of anything that he could assist him with.

"XIII, if I could think of something you could aid with, I would gladly tell you. But since I cannot, you should really just leave me in peace until I either think of something, or complete the task at hand."

"What is your 'task at hand' anyway?" Roxas put air quotes around "task at hand". Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Just experimenting." Roxas scratched the back of his head. Then a lightbulb appeared over it. He knew how he could help, but he wasn't too fond of the idea. But regardless, he wanted to be useful.

"Can I be a test subject then?" Zexion turned and looked at the blonde with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"You want to be my _test subject_?" Roxas shrugged.

"Sure, why not? You and Vexen are always mixing stuff up down here. You guys need a way of knowing what that stuff does and fixing it, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing! That's how I can help! Please?" The bluenette sighed once more. Did Roxas have any idea what he was getting himself into? Who knows what kind of side effects these potions might have? But Roxas was right, he and Vexen did need to find out what these potions did. Who knows? Maybe he would discover a potion that made the drinker mute. That would be useful, and undoubtedly find its' way into a few of the Members' breakfasts.

"…Alright, if it will get you out of my hair…" The bluenette said calmly. He opened a cabinet filled with test tubes containing some kind of concoction and took out a small vial of glowing blue liquid. Roxas raised an eyebrow at it, but said nothing. Zexion gave the blonde the vial. "Drink it." Roxas looked at the tiny bottle from several angles before pulling out the cork and drinking half. "Feel anything?"

"…I feel like I just drank cough medicine." The blonde said, making a disgusted face at the aftertaste of the potion. Just then, blue smoke started to envelope Roxas. When it cleared, Zexion's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Roxas had golden cat ears and a long cat tail.

Zexion facepalmed himself and opened a small notebook.

_Potion X0:Z238- Makes user grow cat ears and tail_

Roxas looked at Zexion's face and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Feel your head and backside." Zexion said with a sigh. Roxas reluctantly moved his hand to his head. He gasped when he felt the ears twitch under his touch. He didn't have to feel his butt to know he had also grown a tail. Roxas was unconsciously swaying it. He moved it into his line of sight and ran a finger along it.

"Coooool…" Roxas said happily. He looked down at the other half of the potion in his hands and smirked. He pinned Zexion against the wall and poured the rest into his mouth. Zexion reflexively swallowed. Roxas let the bluenette go and smiled. Zexion glared.

_POOF!_

And just like that, Zexion sprouted two pointy silver cat ears and a tail. Zexion gave his ears and tail a gentle tug. "…You, sir, are an ass." Roxas shrugged and chuckled.

"Couldn't help it! I wanted to see what color they would be." He said as he examined the bluenette. "Your ears and tail match Ienzo's hair! I think it looks awesome. Blue and silver together." He stood straight again and scratched behind Zexion's ears, surprised when he started purring. The bluenette covered his mouth with his hand, honestly surprised himself.

"That was a unexpected little side effect…"

"Pfft…yeah, unexpected…hahaha…meow." Now Roxas covered his mouth. Zexion's eyes widened.

"Did you just…meow?"

"I guess I did, meow." Zexion smirked and scratched Roxas's ears. Roxas involuntarily purred deeply. His tail curled around Zexion's as he leaned into the touch. Zexion smirked again and yanked one of the ears. The blonde crouched and hissed up at the bluenette. The taller boy chuckled.

"You even hiss like a cat."

"Yeah, too bad I don't have claws. …Or do I?" He stood and ran the tip of his thumbnail across Zexion's cheek. He stared intently as the cut leaked beads of scarlet blood. Roxas laughed and licked the crimson line. Zexion growled at him again. The bluenette sighed in relief as he watched Roxas's ears and tail disappear, his own following soon after. Roxas felt his head and pouted. "Aww man, I kinda liked that one…" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You forced me to drink a potion, you scratched my cat ears just to laugh at my purring, you cut me with your 'claws', and then licked my wound. I am _never_ letting you drink that potion ever again."

"But you make a good neko!"

"Neko or not, I don't feel like being licked again, so no more X8:238 for you." Zexion stated firmly as he rummaged through the cabinet of potions yet again. He pulled out a purple one this time and handed it to the blonde. "Drink it all this time." Roxas sighed, uncorked the vial, and drank every drop. "How do you feel?"

"…My fingers fell asleep. Does that count?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I don't feel anything."

"Hmm…A dud, perhaps?" Just as Zexion pulled out his notebook, he smelled the familiar smell of potion smoke. The purple mist swirled around the blonde. Zexion gasped when he could see him again.

Gods behold, Roxas was a girl.

"Err…XIII?"

"Uh huh?" Roxas answered in an unusually high pitched voice.

"G-go look in the mirror…" Roxas did as Zexion told him and felt his own jaw drop as he raked his eyes over his own body, noticing the newly formed breasts and wider hips.

"Oh my gods, what did you do?"

"…I'm not sure." Zexion pulled out the notebook and started writing in it.

_Potion X3:E751- Transforms male users into females_

Roxas continued to look himself over. "…I don't look half bad, actually. Dontcha think, Zexy?" Zexion blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Roxanne." Roxas giggled and hugged Zexion from behind.

"Aww, you like me like this, that's sooo cute!" Zexon went red.

"You are lucky I can't hit girls. But if my calculations are correct, the potion will be wearing off-"

_POOF!_

Zexion smirked. "…right about now." He elbowed the blonde in the gut. Roxas let out a noise that was a combination of a cough and a laugh. He stumbled and fell backwards.

"Man, that was harsh, I was just joking!" The bluenette rolled his eyes and held a hand out, which Roxas grabbed and used to pull himself up.

"I know, but any excuse to elbow you in the stomach without getting elbowed back."

"Hmph." The blonde tried to slap the back of Zexion's head, but he leaned back and avoided it. His hand did, however, hit another potion, knocking it on the floor and making the vial holding it shatter. Both boys stared down at it, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

"Well, that was anticlima-"

_BOOOOOOOM!_

The potion exploded, sending Zexion and Roxas flying across the room. They both smacked into the walls with a loud thump. Vexen and Demyx, hearing the explosion, ran into the lab, which was now clouded with thick black smoke.

"VI? XIII? Are you alright?" The scientist muttered through coughs. The thick haze cleared a bit, allowing them the ability to see. Well…more than they could, at least. Their eyes rested on the two boys, now blackened by soot and unconscious.

"Zexion! Roxas!" Demyx yelled. The blondes ran to the boys, Vexen kneeling in front of Zexion and Demyx in front of Roxas. Vexen took their pulses.

"…Their breathing and heart rates are normal." They both sighed in relief.

"But they're outcold…"

"Indeed they are. …How do we wake them up?" Vexen asked, raising an eyebrow. Demyx tapped his chin.

"Well…I think I know a way." The mullet blonde held his hands out in front of him, palms up. Moisture welled in his hands, eventually filling them. Demyx formed the water into two spheres, which hovered slightly over his palms. "Okay Vexy, freeze em'." Vexen sent Demyx a glare at the nickname, but froze the water into two balls of ice.

"There, they're frozen. Now what?" Demyx handed one of the balls to Vexen.

"Put it against the side of his neck."

"What?"

"Trust me, just do it!" Vexen rolled his eyes and put the ice against the curve of Zexion's neck, Demyx doing the same to Roxas. The two boys both jolted back into awareness.

"COLLLLLD!" They yelled in unison. The older two removed the ice. The younger two's hands automatically moved to rub at their wet necks. Vexen looked at Demyx, wide eyed.

"How did you-"

"That's how I wake Axel up! Works every time." Demyx answered with a victorious smile. Vexen sweatdropped. Zexion rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, I feel like my brain got sucked out of my body…"

"My thoughts precisely…" Roxas groaned. Vexen and Demyx blinked at each other, then back at the boys.

"Um…Roxas?" The mullet blonde asked.

"Uh huh?" Zexion answered.

"…Zexion?"

"Yes?" Roxas replied. The older blondes looked at the boys, at each other, then back to the younger two.

"Guys? Um…How do I say this…" Demyx stammered. Vexen sighed.

"Look at each other." Zexion and Roxas raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other. They gasped.

"Sweet Gaia!" They both said in unison. They stood and looked the other over. "…Do I really look like that?" Demyx giggled. Vexen rolled his eyes. Why did this stuff always happen when he left the lab?

"Will one of you brainless buffoons explain to me why you've switched bodies?" Roxas (Zexion) and Zexion (Roxas) point at the other.

"His fault." The boys stated at the same time. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"How is it my fault?" Roxas sent Zexion a glare.

"How is it not your fault? You were the one who insisted on helping when I didn't need it!"

"But you were the one who made me drink the potion!"

"I didn't make you do anything! You said you wanted to be my test subject!" Vexen perked up.

"A test subject you say?" Zexion nodded.

"Yeah! He turned me into a neko! And then a chick! And now he's turned me into him!"

"But not intentionally!" Roxas said defensively. Demyx still looked epically confused.

"It's so weird…It's like they switched personalities, but they're still them! Zexy is Roxy and Roxy is Zexy, but I can't imagine them acting as each other! This is way too mind-blowing!" Vexen sighed.

"VI, please tell me the effects are temporary." Roxas nodded.

"They should be." He said as he opened the notebook.

_Potion X9:K481- Makes user switch bodies with nearest person_

"_Should_?" The other three chorused.

"Well, we will switch back eventually. I'm just not completely sure when." Vexen gave an understanding nod.

"Alright. Then you two will be okay without IX or I remaining?"

"Yes, we'll be fine."

"Kay. C'mon, Vexy, they're good." Demyx said, pushing Vexen towards the door. As they left, Demyx offered the boys a wink. He had the feeling that whatever they were doing down here would get them in trouble if anyone, anyone being Saix or Xemnas and possibly Axel if they're doing anything steamy, found out about it. Leave it to Demyx to play big brother. Zexion shot Roxas a paranoid look.

"Demyx has a pervy mind, I swear." Roxas shrugged.

"I believe VIII corrupted him." The blonde said, digging through the cabinet yet again. "Now if left alone, I'm sure the potion would wear off in time. But personally, I prefer my own body." Zexion, who had ignored the blonde completely, tried and failed to blow his bangs out of his face.

"Man, how can you see with your hair like this?" The bluenette stated, annoyed. The bangs were too short to completely hook behind his ear.

"And how can you keep your hair so gel coated?" Roxas retorted, scratching his head. The gel made his scalp all oily and itchy. "You need to give your head a good scrubbing."

"And you reeeeealy need a haircut."

"Haven't we been over the whole 'haircut' issue already?" The blonde said, still rummaging through the cabinet.

"Yeah, but everyone knows about your eye already, so it doesn't matter anymore, right?"

"I suppose not, but I like having my hair like that."

"Fine, fine, no hair cutting." 'But styling, on the other hand, that's a totally different thing.' Zexion thought with a smirk.

"Aha, this should do." Roxas pulled out a beaker of green fluid. "The effect of one potion can cancel out one that is already in effect. So in theory, whatever this does to us will override the body switching potion." He drank half and gave the rest to Zexion. "Drink it." Zexion scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…I dunno, Zexion, I think these potions are having negative side effects…" Roxas rolled his eyes and snatched the potion away.

"Don't be a weakling." Roxas pinned Zexion against the wall again and poured the liquid into his mouth. Zexion gulped the potion instinctively and glared when green smoke surrounded them. When it cleared, they looked at each other and sighed.

"Fwew, I'm me again." Roxas said while trying to fix his hair. It had gotten messed up when Zexion had scratched it.

"Indeed." Stated the bluenette, flipping his bangs back into his face. He looked back at Roxas to scold him for questioning his choice of hairstyles and gasped.

Roxas was hot pink.

And _completely_ hot pink. Skin, clothes, irises, sneakers, hair, everything was a shade of fuchsia. Roxas was having a similar "WTF" moment, looking at Zexion, who was now lavender colored.

"XIII, you're pink."

"Zexion, you're purple." They arched an eyebrow and walked to the mirror. Roxas held back a shriek of terror as his fingers went to his hair. "My poor hair is piiiink!"

"Your poor _hair_? What about your skin?"

"Oh, yeah, that too." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"It'll wear off."

"It'd better wear off! I don't think I have enough munny to buy enough blonde hair dye to color it!" The bluenette (purplenette?) shook his head in disapproval. XIII had obviously been hanging out with VIII too much. Only VIII was that crazy about his hair. But Roxas and Zexion were the only two who knew that Axel was actually blonde and dyed his hair daily.

"Personally, I think pink is definitely your color, XIII." Roxas glared, but never took his eyes off of his hair in the mirror, waiting for the potion to wear off. It did about three minutes later. Roxas breathed a heavy sigh of relief and fingered his hair again. Zexion pulled out the notebook and wrote in it.

_Potion X6:U553- makes user change color_

"Let's see…what's next…" Zexion said as he returned to the cabinet of untested potions. He pulled out an orange one and handed it to the blonde. Roxas stared at it, a tiny bit afraid that it could make his hair fall out. The bluenette rolled his eyes.

"No, XIII, the potion will not make your hair fall out."

"You sure?"

"Very." He lied. The potions had never been tested, how was he supposed to know what they did? Roxas continued to stare at the vial before gulping it down. Huh. At least this one didn't taste as bad as the other ones. The thick orange haze of the potion's magic encased the blonde once more. Roxas stayed totally still. He had gotten used to the weird feeling the potion transformations brought. The smoke cleared and Zexion's jaw hit the floor.

Roxas was wearing a maid's outfit much like his own, only gold.

The bluenette smirked. "Oh, you'll enjoy this one. Go look at yourself." Roxas nodded in silent acknowledgement and walked to the mirror. He looked himself over, looked at Zexion, and back at himself. He flushed red and walked out of the lab, muttering something along the lines of 'that little brat planned this somehow' in an angry tone. Zexion pulled out his notebook once more.

_Potion X8:X373- Gives the user the appearance of a French maid_

The bluenette smirked again and chuckled, putting the notebook back in his drawer. "Ah, sweet Karma, how I love thee." He murmered, slipping another vial filled with the same potion into his coat. Well, you know what they say. Payback's a bitch.

.o.O.o.

A/N- there you have it. My…fifth (maybe?) story on Roxas and Zexion. Personally, I think they look cute together. :D Did anyone catch the symbolism in the potion names? The part before the colon is an emoticon. The letters after the colon spell Z-E-K-U-X and the numbers after add up to thirteen. So in a way, the potions are all named ZekuXRoku. :3 lol sorry, I like putting little hidden signs like that in my story. From now on, if anyone finds the signs and reviews about them, I'll reward them with a fic involving a kingdom hearts pairing of their choice. Pastries to all my readers and reviewers, as always. -QueenOfTheYaoi


End file.
